La fuite est parfois salutaire
by paulipopo
Summary: OS all humains avec les personnages habituels. 3 prostituées qui sont tenues prisonnières par les Volturoves et des médecins qui attendent l'amour.


**Je remercie Anaelle23, sans qui cette OS serait encore dans les archives de mon ordi.**

**Dorénavent je ne posterais que mes fanfics terminées.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Fiche d'introduction :<em>**

**_Dr. Edward Masen - Généraliste_**

**_Dr Carlisle Cullen - Chef du service gynécologique et obstétrique_**

**_Dr. Jasper Whitlock - anesthésiste et psychologue_**

**_Emmett Mac Carty - agent de sécurité et ex-agent d'intervention des forces spéciales._**

**_Quileutes - agents de sécurité et ex-agents d'intervention des forces spéciales_**

**_Isabella Swan - droguée_**

**_Esmé Platt - était enceinte_**

**_Alice Brandon - dépressive_**

**_Rosalie Hale - femme battue_**

**_Volturoves - patrons de la boite de nuit._**

* * *

><p>Depuis plusieurs jours Esmé se plaignait de maux de ventre. Pour elle ce n'était pas grave, juste un coup de plus de l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Elle aurait bien aimé consulter un médecin pour qu'il puisse la rassurer sur leurs états de santé qu'il lui annonce que c'est une fille, aux yeux bleus, aux joues roses, … Mais elle fût coupée dans ses tendres moments de réflexion maternelle, qui l'emmenait loin de cet enfer. Alec ramenait Bella et Alice de leur « travail ».<p>

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un monstre. Il ne lui avait montré que son visage romantique et maintenant elle connaissait sa véritable sombre nature. Lui et tant d'autres les avaient emportées dans leurs filets, les réduisant à de la simple marchandise de luxe : les Volturoves. Ils dirigeaient une boite de nuit, le « Twilight » mais aux étages se trouvait des chambres à coucher. Et le bâtiment en cachait un autre à derrière, une des fonctions de cette boite était de fournir des filles fraîches pour des fêtes, des événements mondains ou des dîners aux restaurants. Les clients ne pouvaient en aucun cas les tuer mais les sévices corporels étaient admis. Chacun avait un peu sa favorite donc elle lui était strictement réservée à ses propres fins.

Le lendemain Alice, Rosalie et Bella trouvèrent Esmé en boule, gémissant de douleur avec de la fièvre. Alice partit mouiller un essuie tout pour faire baisser sa température, pendant que Bella et Rosalie essayaient de l'aider à sortir du lit afin de lui changer ses vêtements. En retirant sa couette, elles hurlèrent de peur en voyant une large tache de sang sur le matelas d'autant que le sang semblait provenir de l'utérus d'Esmé. Alice fit son entrée avec une bassine aussi large qu'elle et déversa son contenu sur la moquette en découvrant le spectacle macabre.

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Prévenir les gardes …

- EST TOTALEMENT EXCLUE ! Il faut attendre ce soir pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. La nuit, personne ne nous verra et encore moins **leurs **hommes de mains !

- Tu entends Esmé, tu seras bientôt sauvée. Lui murmura Bella à l'oreille.

Celle-ci ne compris pas bien le sens de la phrase mais hocha quand-même la tête. Ses jambes lui semblaient toutes mouillées. Elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes, mais elle s'effondra au sol. Le bruit de sa chute alerta Jane qui passa la tête par la porte :

- Si vous ne vous calmez pas maintenant, je peux déjà vous dire qu'Aro se fera une joie de trouver comment vous punir.

En refermant la porte, elle ajouta en ricanant :

- Et ne laissez pas Esmé se vider sur la moquette car ça coûte une fortune à nettoyer.

La nuit tombée, Bella se faufila par la fenêtre avec le corps d'Esmé affalé sur elle. Il leurs avaient presque fallu 2 heures pour réussir leur mission, qu'elles pourraient payer de leur vie si elles étaient découvertes.

Bella arriva les pieds en sang devant la porte des employés de l'hôpital. Et c'est sous un lampadaire qu'elle déposa le corps de son amie qui avait été pour elles une mère. Bella fit demi-tour les yeux en larme et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre qui avait permis à Esmé de sortir de cet enfer. Et rejoignit son lit en toute discrétion.

Mais malheureusement son entreprise n'était pas passé inaperçu car un jeune homme l'avait vu déposé un corps sur un banc.

Le lendemain Rosalie et Alice l'assaillirent de questions mais elle ne pu dire grand-chose étant incapable de dire si Esmé avait pu être soignée.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier :

- Rosalie, ma chérie tu m'as tellement manquée depuis notre dernière entrevue. Franck se lécha les lèvres d'une manière perverse et donna l'aire d'un prédateur devant sa proie.

Dans un élan de solidarité et de courage, Bella se jeta sur lui et le martela de coups mais qui eurent pour seul effet de le faire rire. Franck empoigna Bella par les cheveux et la projeta sur le lit.

- Ma jolie ne t'inquiète pas, ton heure viendra aussi. James m'a dit que tu lui manquais.

Il était plus qu'évident que Rosalie ne tiendrait plus longtemps et cette dernière s'était elle-même résignée à son triste sort. Son air fit pitié lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Alice et Bella se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras, en pleurnichant sur leur sort.

Les Volturoves avaient les moyens d'importer des milliers de prostitués et ce n'était pas quatre filles qui allaient leurs mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Les clients avaient choisit sur le volet et le premier atout était d'avoir une solide fortune pour graisser la patte à qui ils voulaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle :<strong>

Alors que j'allais rejoindre ma voiture, mon regard fut attiré par une scène assez étrange : une jeune fille avec de très longs cheveux châtains venait de déposer une personne sur le banc devant la sortie des internes. Je détournais mon regard durant seulement une seconde mais elle avait déjà disparu.

Je refermais et verrouillais ma portière de voiture et dirigeais mes pas pour voir si je pouvais proposer mes compétences. C'était une jeune femme d'environ la trentaine, enroulée dans un imperméable qui heureusement la protégeait du froid de cette fin d'hiver.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle était avachie sur le banc et rien ne me disait qu'elle m'entendait. Je lui touchai l'épaule comme pour la réveiller mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle bascule dans le vide. Mon réflexe fût de la retenir par le col de son imperméable. Puis de glisser un bras sous son dos tandis que l'autre alla au creux de ses genoux. Le vigile de l'entré qui était un excellent ami m'aida à l'allonger sur un brancard quand il me vit arriver. D'ailleurs il ne regagna pas son poste avant que ma belle inconnue ne soit emmenée en salle d'examen.

A sa sortie de bloc, il fût décidé que j'allais m'occuper de son dossier médical notamment parce que j'étais le chef du service de chirurgie et donc j'étais doué dans ce que je faisais. Cette femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux caramel m'intriguait au plus au point : le gynécologue de garde car je n'étais plus en service, avait dû lui faire une hystérectomie suite à sa fausse couche. D'après lui il serait possible qu'elle ait eu un rapport non-consentis car ses hanches portaient des ecchymoses assez sévères.

Je me devais de faire mon enquête car si cela s'avérait vrai alors la police devait être prévenue.

Bien qu'il lui ait été impossible de pratiquer un prélèvement de sperme après l'hémorragie qu'elle avait eu.

Son témoignage pourrait nous éclairer sur l'identité de la personne qui l'avait agressée, que ce soit son mari ou une personne inconnue dans la rue. Et la jeune fille que j'avais aperçu précédemment mais qui avait maintenant disparue aurait pu avoir été témoin de la scène, ce qui aurait fait une preuve supplémentaire au dossier.

Quand les infirmières l'installèrent dans sa chambre, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être stupéfait par sa beauté. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pensant qu'elle dormait encore mais le gaz ne devait plus faire effet car elle ouvrit les yeux. Surprise, elle tenta de la retirer tout en me fixant de son regard empreint de peur, ce qui m'encouragea à d'autant plus m'investir pour faire sa connaissance. Il m'était dorénavant impossible de l'abandonner ou de l'oublier : mon cœur avait trouvé son âme sœur.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour dire quelque chose … Comprenant ce qui la tourmentait, je répondis à sa question muette.

- Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je vous ai trouvée devant l'hôpital. Une jeune fille était avec vous mais elle a disparu. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle détourna la tête vers la porte en triturant le drap entre ses doigts, honteuse que je l'ai trouvé dans un état de faiblesse pareil. Mais à voir sa réaction, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait perdu son enfant, il faudrait que je le lui apprenne en douceur.

On toqua à la porte et le médecin qui l'avait opérée entra. Ma présence ne sembla pas l'étonner puisque j'avais pour habitude de discuter avec mes patients. Il me tendit ses résultats sanguins soupçonnant que je voudrais moi-même les lire. Ceux-ci indiquaient un faible taux de fer du à ses pertes sanguines et de nombreuse carences en vitamines ce qui pourrait avoir également joué dans le déclenchement de sa fausse couche. J'inscrivis sur sa fiche à l'adresse des infirmières qu'il lui faudrait des repas très complets, riches en fer et des compléments alimentaires à prendre plusieurs fois par jour. Le calme et le repos était primordial dans ce genre d'épreuve donc il lui était formellement interdit de quitter sa chambre ou l'hôpital. Il faudrait que je glisse un mot dans la salle de repos des infirmières pour les mettre en garde. Je levais mon nez de mes notes tandis qu'elle me fit un sourire timide bien qu'elle était nerveuse à en voir sur son électrocardiogramme.

- Mademoiselle…

- Esmé. Appelez moi Esmé s'il-vous-plaît.

- Donc Esmé, votre état nécessite un séjour prolongé avec nous. Vous n'aurez que moi pour médecin sauf si vous préférez un autre médecin que moi.

- Non ! J'en serais plus que ravis m'interrompit-elle précipitamment. Mais je ne peux pas rester ! Des personnes m'attendent, vous comprenez …

- Ce n'était pas une question, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. Qui me dit que votre bourreau ne vous attend pas au coin de la rue ! Ce qu'il vous à fait ne vous suffit-il pas. Vous avez déjà faillit y rester ! La prochaine fois il vous tuera et vous le savez au fond de vous !

Je m'étais emporté sous le coup de l'émotion et maintenant je le regrettais car je lui avais révélé de manière plus que brutale le décès de son enfant. Je la vis poser sa main sur son ventre où aurait dû se trouver une bosse mais son ventre était plat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle fondit en larme en le découvrant par elle-même. Tout lui revenait en tête : le sang sur la moquette, la voix de Jane et le vent froid sur son visage.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et l'entourais de mes bras, de manière à ce que sa tête repose contre mon épaule et que ses larmes tombent sur ma blouse.

Esmé était totalement focalisée sur sa douleur et donc cela me permis de me libérer une main pour pouvoir fouiller dans ma poche de blouse. Je gardais toujours une seringue de somnifère sur moi au cas où un patient en aurait besoin. Avec l'habilité j'enlevais le capuchon qui protégeait l'aiguille et piqua dans la perfusion pour injecter le contenu qui permettrait à Esmé de trouver le repos que son corps nécessitait. Je ne bougeai pas jusqu'à ce que ses pleures se taisent et avec douceur je la remis correctement dans son lit. C'est avec le cœur plus léger que je laissai ma belle au bois dormant seule. Normalement elle devrait dormir 3 bonnes heures.

Au détour d'un couloir je croisais Emmett qui était partit chercher un sandwich à la cantine. Quand il me vit avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage, il fit automatiquement le lien avec la jeune femme de la nuit dernière.

- Alors comme ça tu as trouvé quelqu'un.

- Et toi aussi tu trouveras la tienne, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Je ne peux pas rester parce que Jacob m'a signalé un incident à la porte principale mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je bipais Jasper, un psychologue mais surtout un ami en qui j'avais toute confiance. Je voulais lui demander s'il pouvait discuter avec Esmé et l'aider à gérer sa peine. C'était la procédure habituelle en cas de fausse couche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella :<strong>

Royce avait déversé sa colère sur Rosalie car une fois de plus elle avait tenté de lui échappé. Et il avait perdu patience car nous n'étions jamais très consentantes lors des rapports. Aucune de nous n'avais voulu travailler là, ils nous avaient promis un avenir meilleur dans les USA et nous y avions crus bêtement.

Royce est revenu avec Rosalie à bout de bras et à en voir la fureur dans ses yeux et l'état dans lequel elle était, je sus que cela s'était mal passé entre eux. Il la jeta sur le lit comme un vulgaire déchet.

- Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous n'êtes pas gentilles ! Et en partant il osa nous faire un clin d'œil.

Du sang sortait de sa bouche, ses cheveux étaient pleins de nœuds et son visage était méconnaissable. Alors c'était donc comme ça que nous allions finir … ne plus pouvoir être encore identifiable à l'autopsie. Je n'étais pas médecin mais elle ne survivrais pas si nous attendions la nuit pour la sortir de cet enfer. Alors comme pour Esmé nous la sortîmes par la fenêtre mais Rosalie étant plus lourde qu'Esmé, Alice m'aide à la transporter jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital soit visible.

On se prit dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans vraiment savoir si nous allions nous revoir un jour.

Je n'ai eu aucun souci pour rentrer dans les urgences d'autant que la salle d'attente grouillait de monde. Un médecin nous indiqua une salle d'examen en disant qu'il allait s'occuper de nous. Quand je fus sûre qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, je lui fis une bise sur le front en signe d'adieu. Rosalie ne réagit pas tellement la douleur la faisait souffrir bien qu'elle était allongée.

C'est en me dirigeant vers la sortie qu'un agent de sécurité me repéra, il faut dire que le sang de Rosalie avait taché ma robe au point que les paillettes étaient collés les unes aux autres. Il voulu me poser des questions sur l'incident et de ce fait il me prit le bras pour en discuter dans un autre endroit. C'était son travail, il devait faire un rapport sur ce qui s'était produit. (NA : Carlisle a fait une description de la jeune fille comme quoi elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et Bella répond exactement à la description.)

Terrorisée je lui décrochais un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre car il lâcha prise et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir loin de cet hôpital sans jamais me retourner, ni même savoir ce qui allait m'arriver.

**Fin du point de vue de Bella**

* * *

><p>Jacob après s'être massé la mâchoire décrocha son talkie-walkie de sa ceinture pour appeler Emmett qui était son supérieur hiérarchique. Il y avait du positif à l'avoir vu de prés car il pouvait maintenant faire un portrait robot de la jeune fille et s'être enfuie ne jouait en sa faveur. Emmett lui conseilla de mettre de la glace sur sa mâchoire et lui donna rendez-vous dans la salle de repos des médecins pour faire un nouveau rapport.<p>

Emmett nota tout ce que lui raconta Jacob et glissa ses notes dans le dossier qu'il avait commencé à constituer lorsque Carlisle avait fait une description de la fille à lui et aux autres membres de la sécurité. Il se massa le cou en sachant que maintenant il devait aller voir la jeune fille qu'elle avait amené aux urgences.

La secrétaire n'avait rien concernant les 2 jeunes femmes, leur dossier sans nom était totalement vierge mais elle prit la peine de lui indiquer les numéros des deux chambres qui était toutes deux dans le service obstétrique et gynécologique. Il en tira la conclusion que :

Soit il avait affaire à un sérial sadique qui prenait des victimes dans la rue ou

Soit à des prostituées car elles portaient toutes deux des habits plutôt provoquant et qu'elles avaient subis les violences de leur clients.

Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de pouvoir vite trouver des preuves pour mettre le ou les pourris derrière les barreaux avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à d'autres personnes.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett :<strong>

Je toquais à la porte de la chambre de la nouvelle arrivante mais n'ayant pas de réponse, j'entrais sans autorisation. En la voyant mon cœur se brisa, son visage avait une couleur noirâtre dû à ses nombreux hématomes. Et je pouvais aisément deviner que ses côtes avaient dû également souffrir dans la bagarre. Elle était brisée de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Jasper, qui avait participé comme anesthésiste au moment de son examen, n'avait pas lésiné sur les doses de tranquillisants puisqu'elle dormait encore. Je décrochai sa fiche médicale du lit pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Le médecin de garde qui l'avait examiné avait noté qu'elle avait dû se débattre car ses ongles étaient en mauvais état. Elle avait quelques côtes cassées dû un bandage compressif et une obligation de rester allongé pour réduire le poids sur ses côtes. Elle s'était mordu la langue très sévèrement alors il lui avait fait des points de suture. Et elle avait également eu des suture à l'arrière du crane. Je pris note mentalement pour pouvoir le mettre plus tard dans le dossier. J'allais tourner les talons quand elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle avait les mêmes yeux craintifs qu'un chien qu'on aurait maltraité durant des jours. Alors très lentement je m'avançais vers elle mais elle tenta de descendre du lit pour s'échapper. A en voir sa grimace de douleur, ses côtes manifestaient leurs mécontentement. Je m'arrêtais d'avancer vers elle et lui posais la question fatidique :

- Vous voulez bien me dire comment vous vous appelez ?

Elle me regarda bizarrement alors que je m'étais exprimé le plus clairement possible. Peut-être qu'elle ne parlait pas notre langue mais son amie elle la parlait. Si je me présentais alors elle verrait que je ne lui voulais pas de mal.

- Je m'appel Emmett Mac Carty. Je travail comme agent de sécurité à l'hôpital.

Ça sembla plus l'effrayer qu'autre chose mais j'enchaînais sur la suite de mon récit.

- Je pense que tu t'es enfuie d'un endroit sordide avec une autre fille. Si tu veux que le monstre qui t'a fait ça paye, tu dois me parler.

Elle continua à me fixer du regard sans oser dire quoi que ce soit ou bouger. Elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'étais tombé amoureux d'une femme qui refusait de se confier à moi alors que je ne voulais que son bien. Je comprends bien que mon travail ne mets pas toujours à l'aise les femmes battues mais venant d'elle ça me blessait encore plus.

Je sortais de la chambre alors qu'Edward, un médecin mais aussi un ami rentrait pour voir comment aller sa patiente. En passant je glissais discrètement à son oreille qu'il me prévienne s'il obtenait une quelconque info pour faire avancer l'enquête. Mais ce n'était plus réellement pour l'enquête que je faisais tout ça mais pour la sortir de son cauchemar et qu'elle envisage d'entreprendre une relation avec moi.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et moi, nous connaissions depuis l'université. Nous avions dés lors gardés des liens très forts. Et le destin à voulu que nous nous retrouvions dans cet hôpital.

La nuit qui suivit, Emmett était de garde avec un autre qui s'appelait Paul. Il venait tout comme Jacob et le reste de l'équipe d'une région nommé la Push. C'était un homme extrêmement attentionné ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il ait un caractère bien trempé. Mais il était énormément consciencieux quelque soit la mission. En tant qu'agent de sécurité nous étions tous d'anciens agents des forces d'intervention et donc nous étions rodés au corps à corps.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Emmett aperçu une forme longer les couloirs vers l'une des sorties de secours. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation et souvent la personne regagnait sa chambre quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été repérer.

Il eu un véritable choc quand il découvrit son identité puisqu'il se retrouva face à la jeune fille qu'il avait été voir cette après-midi. Elle avait retiré les bandages sur ses côtes et les perfusions de ses bras. Mais ces dernières avaient laissés des marques au creux des bras. Sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient une allure très féminine malgré ses hématomes. Il sortit de l'ombre pour lui barrer le passage. Elle essaya par deux fois de le contourner mais il déjouait à chaque fois ses feintes. Emmett put à un moment déceler une lueur de détermination dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle lui envoya, tout comme Bella auparavant, une droite qu'il arrêta en s'abaissant. Elle ne se découragea pas et lui envoya une volée de coups de pied et de poings malgré ses côtes douloureuses et ses doigts en sang. L'adrénaline lui permettait d'effacer les plaintes de son corps. Après 5 minutes de combat rapproché, Emmett prit la décision de l'arrêter avant que l'effort n'ait d'effet irréversible sur sa santé. Il réussit à lui menotter les poignets dans le dos avec ses mains. De manière à pouvoir plaquer le dos de sa prisonnière contre son torse, un bras ceinturant ses épaule et l'autre bras au niveau de son ventre afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas d'avantage en gesticulant. Par plusieurs fois il faillit se prendre sa tête mais il l'évita à chaque fois. Bien déterminer à partir par n'importe quel moyen, elle continua à se débattre en vociférant comme une hystérique que ses amies avaient besoins d'elle et qu'elle devait les retrouver. Deux médecins alertés par ses cris vinrent prêter main forte à Emmett qui se refusait à la ceinturer trop fort de peur de lui faire mal.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée, Esmé passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit dans le couloir. Elle reconnu tout de suite Rosalie malgré ses bleus et l'allure d'hystérique qu'elle avait.

- Rosalie ! Rosalie ! Rosalie ! cria Esmé en se mêlant à la bagarre.

Il allait falloir appeler du renfort pour garder la situation sous contrôle, donc Emmett qui gardait une prise sur Rosalie d'une main, il agrippa son talkie-walkie pour appeler Paul en renfort avec Embry et Jared. Esmé était aux mains des médecins qui devaient la tenir éloigné de Rosalie car ils avaient peur que l'une d'elle n'arrive à passer la porte de secours. Quand ils furent arrivés, Emmett secondé de Jared obligea en douceur Rosalie à se coucher face contre sol tandis que l'un des médecins défit un nœud de la blouse pour injecter dans l'épaule le contenu de la seringue de tranquillisant à haute dose. Une fois sure qu'elle était bien dans les vapes, ils la relâchèrent et Emmett la prit dans ses bras pour la reconduire dans son lit et Jared l'accompagna pour la reconnecter aux machines et aux perfusions.

Esmé était encore aux prises avec Paul et Embry car le médicament mettait étrangement beaucoup trop de temps à agir. Avec beaucoup de tact et de précision, Paul avec une clé de bras lui coupa l'arrivé de sang au cerveau ce qui ne tarda pas à lui faire rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain elle allait se réveiller avec un mal de tête mais rien de bien inquiétant. Tout comme Emmett et Jared, Paul et Embry mirent Esmé au lit en n'oubliant pas de la reconnecter à ses branchements.

Le lendemain, Esmé se réveilla avec un bon mal de tête et des raideurs dans la nuque comme l'avait supposé Paul. Une main était en train de lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans le regard de Carlisle qui était assis sur une chaise à sa droite.

- Il parait que tu as donné du fil à retordre au personnel de garde. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- On doit déjà t'en avoir parlé.

- Oui mais je voudrais entendre ta version des faits.

- Cette nuit je me suis levé parce que j'ai cru entendre la voix de Rosalie dans le couloir. Et quand j'ai réalisé que c'était bien elle, il y a des hommes brutaux qui m'ont empêché d'aller la rejoindre. Et il y a eu cet homme qui a essayer de me tuer, je ne vous félicite pas pour votre personnel.

La voir ce matin d'aussi mauvaise humeur signifiait qu'elle se rétablissait bien et que bientôt son passé douloureux serait derrière elle. Carlisle était totalement sous le charme de sa présence.

Paul entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa démarche militaire. Esmé en le voyant serra les poings, prête à l'inonder de jurons. Paul de nature impulsive lui lança à la figure :

- Si tu as des réclamations, vois avec ton très cher docteur ! C'est lui qui me l'à demandé.

- C'est bon Paul je crois qu'elle a compris, lui dit Carlisle en lui jetant un regard noir et en le congédiant par la même occasion.

Esmé tourna son regard vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard, surprise qu'il lui ait caché cette information.

Et pour éviter de lui révéler son amour, Carlisle lui suggéra d'aller voir Rosalie qui était dans la chambre à coté. Avec aisance Esmé sortit du lit, s'habilla d'une robe de chambre et alla rejoindre son amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie :<strong>

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis souvenue immédiatement de ma tentative manqué de rejoindre mes amies. Mais tout ça était de la faute de ce garde de l'entrée qui m'avait barré la route. Emmett était extrêmement tenace puisqu'il avait déjà le matin même tenté d'obtenir des informations sur mon passé.

Mon regard fut attiré par une forme couché sur mon lit. C'était justement lui, sa tête reposait sur mes jambes et de le voir aussi proche de moi me déclencha un élan de panique. Je remontais mes jambes contre ma poitrine ce qui réveilla mon visiteur au visage tellement enfantin. Il leva brusquement sa tête, inquiet et sur ses gardes, avant de découvrir que ce n'était que moi. Lentement il tendit la main pour toucher mon visage et poussée par un désir inconnu, je le laissais faire. Il ressemblait tellement en cet instant à un enfant auquel on aurait donné un dessert supplémentaire que cela me fit sourire.

- Tu m'en veux, me demanda-il avec un air coupable.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne tout en lui relevant le menton pour qu'il lise dans mes yeux que je lui avais pardonné.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses d'avantage en allant retrouver tes amies. Mais je te promets de faire mon possible pour les sortir de là.

Esmé entra dans ma chambre en hurlant de bonheur et bousculant Emmett qui alla rejoindre Carlisle qui était accoudé au montant de la porte et qui l'attendait. Ils repartirent tous deux après nous avoir donné un baiser sur le front. Esmé tentait de me réconforter bien que nous étions terriblement angoissées pour Alice et Bella.

Après plusieurs minutes à échanger sur nos blessures de guerre, mon amie me demanda si j'éprouvais les mêmes sentiments qu'elle vis à vis d'Emmett. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que je le connaissais puisque nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler de nous tandis qu'Esmé avait eu l'occasion de découvrir par elle-même la personnalité de l'élu de son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward :<strong>

Carlisle m'avait bipé pour que je le retrouve dans son bureau. Je me demandais bien ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'il me convoque sur l'heure du midi. Il était mon supérieur en tant que chef du service mais entre nous c'était plus l'amitié qui s'en faisait ressentir dans notre relation. Et je fus encore plus étonné de me retrouver avec Emmett et Jasper qui m'attendaient les mains dans les poches tandis que Carlisle était assis dans son fauteuil.

- Toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir ? me demanda en blaguant un Jasper aussi étonné que moi.

Carlisle, tu ne nous à pas tous convoqué ici sans motif valable que je sache. D'autant que j'ai cru comprendre qu'Emmett et toi passiez beaucoup de temps avec 2 jeunes patientes tout juste arrivées ici.

- Qui à dit ça ? lui demanda justement l'intéressé qui était assez en colère que sa vie soit espionnée à son insu.

Les infirmières et quelques patients qui ont entendus des bruits la nuit dernière. Et il y a aussi Paul qui se vante d'avoir su maîtrisé ses nerfs.

Pendant tout mon discours Carlisle faisait les cent pas et marmonnait des choses qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui. Emmett que l'on avait jusqu'alors pas encore entendu, prit la parole :

- Il se trouve que Carlisle et moi aurions une faveur à vous demander. C'est une affaire délicate qu'il serait préférable de garder sous silence jusqu'à ce que nous en parlions à la police.

Jasper leva un sourcil en l'air comme il savait si bien le faire tout en déclarant ceci :

- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous quoi qu'il arrive. Et si vous voulez que Edward et moi puissions vous aider il faudrait nous en dire un peu plus plutôt que le charabia incompréhensible made in Emmett.

La personne en question émit un horrible grognement et partit bouder dans un coin de la pièce parce que cela dit Emmett était quelqu'un de très susceptible.

Carlisle prit la parole :

- D'après les informations recueillies Esmé et Rosalie se sont échappées d'un endroit où elles devaient sûrement se prostituer pour survivre. Leur deux amies sont encore là-bas c'est pourquoi Rosalie à voulu les rejoindre la nuit dernière. J'ai bien peur qu'elles n'aient essuyé des représailles si les patrons ont remarqués la disparition de deux de leurs filles.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous nous demandez à Jasper et moi de retrouver ces deux jeunes filles qui doivent être en panique et n'importe où dans les environs.

- Oui, c'est bien ça Edward. Mais d'après moi elles ne sont pas loin puisque l'une d'elle est venue par deux fois à pied à l'hôpital.

- Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait être dangereux et que c'était à la police de s'occuper de ce genre de choses.

- Le problème c'est qu'elles doivent être entrées sur le territoire illégalement et si les autorités territoriales apprennent ça. Elles seront renvoyées chez elles. Ce qui m'est parfaitement inconcevable.

- Tout comme pour moi, ajouta Emmett.

- Et quand est-ce que nous sommes sensés partir Edward et moi ? demanda Jasper

- Maintenant serait le mieux, Emmett et moi nous ne pouvons pas quitter notre poste. Ce sera Mike et Tyler qui vont vous remplacer.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et partit dans un éclat de rire, en me tenant les côtes à n'en plus finir. Quand j'eus finit de me donner en spectacle, je rejoignis Jasper qui était en train de franchir la porte. Et passant la porte, j'ajoutais de manière ironique à l'attention de Carlisle :

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas plus de morts sur les bras pendant notre absence.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour m'enfuir et aller chercher dans la réserve du matériel et des médicaments de 1ère nécessité.

Jasper pris la BMW de Carlisle pendant que je chargeais le coffre de ma voiture. Après avoir convenu que nous allions d'abord faire quelques recherches du côté d'un bar pas loin de l'hôpital, qui était assez connu pour ses filles fraîches et très jeunes. Mais surtout il était fréquenté par des clients fortunés qui n'hésitaient pas à s'offrir les services de Call-girl.

Une rangée de voitures de police étaient déjà stationnés devant l'entré et des policiers en uniformes menottaient les personnes présentent. Ne voulant pas nous attirer des ennuis, nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés et avons continués sur la route en direction du pont. Une heure de route sans trop savoir réellement où nous allions, s'était déjà écoulé. Ce n'est qu'en faisant demi-tour que l'avons vu… C'était bien Elle, il n'y avait pas de doute possible rien qu'en analysant sa tenue : Une simple robe noir fendue sur le coté, trop courte, à la limite de la transparence et avec un décolletée qui dévoilait la naissance de ses seins. Elle se tenait en haut du pont, prête à sauter. Jasper était le plus apte à intervenir dans ce genre de cas, après tout c'était lui qui avait fait des études de psychologie.

Lentement celui-ci sortit de la voiture ne fermant pas la porte derrière lui de peur que le claquement ne la plonge dans le vide. Pour ma part, ma présence n'était pas indispensable tant que la situation ne nécessitait pas d'intervention médicale à proprement parler.

Dans un premier temps Jasper s'avança pas à pas vers elle, en lui expliquant qu'Esmé et Rosalie étaient en sécurité à l'hôpital. Il lui demanda son prénom après qu'il lui ait donné le sien. Je voyais bien que la situation échappait à Jasper puisqu'elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. D'habitude il était plutôt doué pour désamorcer les situations critiques mais Alice n'était pas un sujet facile à cerner.

En une fraction de secondes, Jasper agrippa son bras pour la faire revenir sur la route. Et sentant que c'était à mon tour d'enter sur scène, je bondis hors de la voiture pour porter assistance à mon ami et collègue. Jasper était assis par terre avec Alice couchée sur lui, qui gesticulais dans tous les sens dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille qui eurent l'aire de détourner son attention, me permettant de lui enfiler le garrot en douceur. Ce n'est que lorsque l'aiguille pénétra sa peau qu'elle eu le réflexe de se dérober mais Jasper resserra sa prise sur ses poignets. J'avais bien peur que ses nerfs n'aient lâchés de manière irrémédiable. Les yeux d'Alice se sont mis à papilloter et peu de temps après c'est son corps tout entier qui se relâcha. J'aidais Jasper à se relever parce qu'il portait Alice et lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'il l'installe sur le siège passager de la voiture de Carlisle.

Je reçu un appel d'Emmett sur mon GSM. Rosalie avait fini par lui dire que l'une de leurs amies, Bella se droguait à la cocaïne. Ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle devait être partie chercher sa dose.

Il y a quelques temps j'avais soigné une toxico qui s'était faite agresser par son dealer. Et elle m'avait révélé au cours d'une assez longue conversation que beaucoup de droguées allaient chercher leur dose et se rassemblaient au fond d'une rue à plusieurs minutes de là où nous étions.

Je fis un demi-tour en marche arrière et démarrais sur les chapeaux de roues. Il y avait un risque qu'à tout moment Bella ne fasse une overdose si la marchandise n'était pas de bonne qualité et donc coupée correctement. Jasper qui était un as du volant fit la même chose que moi mais avec plus de classe que moi. A peine arrivé, je sortais déjà de la voiture laissant le moteur allumé et je couru comme si j'avais le diable au trousse. Je slalomais entre les corps allongés dans la ruelle Quelques filles m'appelèrent mais je ne leur prêtais aucunement attention. Je savais exactement où je devais me diriger car il y avait une chambre au fond. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Ni une, ni deux je donnais de grands coups de pieds dedans pour la faire céder et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Il n'en restait plus que du petit bois quand je franchis le seuil de la porte en criant le nom « Bella. » Sur le lit il y avait une forme allongé, ça ne pouvait qu'être elle !

A pas de loup je m'approchais du lit… C'était bien elle. Mais je ne perçus aucun mouvement venant de sa poitrine. L'horrible idée que je sois arrivé trop tard m'effleura l'esprit. Dans un élan de désespoir, je fouillais dans ma poche de jeans à la recherche d'une ampoule d'atropine pour relancer son cœur. Je fis sauter les boutons de sa chemise dévoilant son soutien-gorge auquel je ne fis même pas attention tellement j'étais absorbé par mon envie de lui sauver la vie.

Violemment je lui plantais la seringue à quelques centimètres de son cœur et une fois en place je poussais sur le piston lentement pour éviter que son corps ne le rejette. Heureusement pour moi son arrêt ne datait pas de trop longtemps ce qui lui sauva la vie. Je pris son pouls au niveau du poignet tout en regardant les aiguilles de ma montre. Son rythme était redevenu normal et ce fût un véritable soulagement pour moi. Bella battit des cils avant de vraiment ouvrir les yeux, désorientée. J'en profitais pour l'enrouler dans une couverture, la cachant des regards. Elle se laissa complètement faire, ce qui n'était pas pour me gêner. Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras tandis que je la gardais fermement contre mon torse.

En arrivant à la Volvo, Alice, qui s'était réveillée, sortit de la voiture en courant sans que Jasper n'ait eu le temps de réagir. J'occultais sa présence pour entièrement me dédier à Bella. J'ouvris avec une main, la porte arrière de ma voiture pour qu'elle soit plus à son aise. Après avoir bouclé la ceinture et attaché l'un de ses poignets au siège, par mesure de sécurité. Je partis m'occuper du cas de la pile électrique que Jasper avait bien du mal à gérer à lui seul. Je la foudroyais du regard et Alice compris qu'elle devait se calmer immédiatement sous peine que je me fâche.

La suite se passa très rapidement et j'eus juste le temps avec Jasper de l'empêcher de se faire mal en tombant. Ses yeux commencèrent à rouler dans leurs orbites ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je hurlais à Jasper d'aller chercher le défibrillateur pendant que je tentais le tout pour le tout en lui faisant un massage cardiaque. Il fallu en plus attendre que les palettes se chargent à 200 volts.

Tout son corps s'arqua lorsque le courant la parcouru. Après 3 fois, son cœur se remis à battre d'autant que Jasper avait commencé à la secouer pour lui faire reprendre connaissance plus rapidement. Je dû le faire reculer pour l'empêcher de lui faire mal par accident.

Alice tenta de se relever elle-même mais ses forces n'étaient pas encore revenues donc c'est avec notre aide qu'elle regagna la banquette arrière de la voiture de Jasper.

**Neutre :**

Jasper lui demanda de manière très professionnelle ce qu'elle avait ingurgité.

- Alice dis-moi ce que tu as pris.

- …

- Alice je dois savoir ! Je suis médecin et je peux t'aider.

- …

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ? Très bien. J'ai de quoi annuler les effets du poison mais je préfère te prévenir que ce n'est pas agréable à subir.

Il vit de la panique dans le regard d'Alice mais elle ne fléchit pas. Il secoua la tête désespérer par son attitude si butée. Il partit chercher dans le coffre de sa voiture le nécessaire et versa dans un verre d'eau une poudre noirâtre qu'il donna à Alice avec l'ordre de le boire. Elle fit une drôle de tête au moment même mais elle préféra encore le boire que de donner raison à Jasper. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle engloutit le contenu du verre d'une traite. En lui-même Jasper se dit que cette petite avait du cran, il connaissait peu de personne qui aurait accepté de le boire sans discuter.

Alice mit sa main devant sa bouche de peur de vomir car son estomac n'avait pas l'aire d'aimer ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Quand Jasper claqua la portière, Alice se coucha sur la banquette ne sachant pas ce que le psy avait prévu pour elle.

Tandis que Edward prit la tête du convoie, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Alice demanda ou plutôt supplia Jasper d'arrêter la voiture. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Alice se rua à l'extérieur pour vomir à grandes secousses. Edward ne voyant plus la voiture de Jasper lui coller au train, lui téléphona et Jasper lui expliqua la situation. Alice avait maintenant une fine pellicule de sueur qui lui collait à la peau, les jambes encore tremblantes et la peau couleur cire. Cette épreuve ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Jasper à grandes enjambés la rejoignit et glissa précautionneusement un bras au niveau de ses reins pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. Le psy était très inquiet car il n'avait jamais vu personne réagir au médicament de cette manière. En arrivant devant la BMW de Carlisle, il ouvrit la portière et installa Alice à l'avant, côté passager. Il lui mit lui-même la ceinture de sécurité et une couverture sur elle. Les mains soudées sur le volant, Jasper rattrapa vite son retard en faisant fonctionner le moteur à plein régime. Tout au long du voyage, il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Edward téléphona à Carlisle sur la route pour le prévenir de les attendre à l'entrée des urgences avec un lit et de réserver une salle d'examen.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Jasper emmena Alice sur un brancard en direction d'une salle d'examen tandis qu'Edward portait Bella dans une chambre pour qu'elle soit au calme.

Bella n'avait pas cessé de le regarder avec des yeux de biche effrayée même lorsqu'il l'installa confortablement dans un lit. Il aurait bien aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances d'autant qu'il s'était fort attaché à elle. Il commença à lui poser des questions pour détourner son attention des examens qu'il allait lui prodiguer.

- Rosalie nous à dit que tu t'appelais Bella, c'est ça ?

Edward n'attendais pas spécialement de réponses sur son passé et ce qu'elle avait dû vivre comme calvaire. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir de n'accorder sa confiance à personne. Après avoir écouté son cœur et pris sa tension, qui était en passant légèrement élevée mais rien d'alarmant, il devait encore vérifier si elle était encore déshydratée et pour cela il fallait qu'il pince la peau de sa patiente entre 2 doigts si la peau gardait le pli alors elle cela signifiait qu'elle était déshydratée.

Mais avant tout il allait l'installer dans une chambre aux soins intensifs où elle pourrait être avec ses amies et notamment les infirmières et lui-même pourront contrôler son addiction. Edward savait que ça allait être dure pour elle de se sevrer mais le médecin allais tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte et surmonte son addiction.

Il demanda à une infirmière de lui apporter une chaise roulante bien qu'il aurait mille fois préférer garder **sa protégée** dans ses bras, à l'abri du danger. Mais le règlement le leurs imposait.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi possessif envers Bella alors que finalement il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Jasper lui envoya un message sur son biper et à contre cœur il expliqua à Bella qu'il devait la laisser pour s'occuper d'Alice mais qu'une infirmière allait la monter à l'étage.

Au dernier moment, elle tira sur sa blouse, surpris il se retourna vers elle et pour la première fois il l'entendit lui dire avec sa superbe voix et un magnifique sourire :

- Merci.

Comme il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, de peur de l'intimider, Edward lui fit son sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret et dont il connaissait l'effet sur les filles, avant de fermer le rideau derrière lui.

Après quelques examens plus approfondis, Alice n'avait rien de grave si ce n'est elle aussi, une déshydratation et une dénutrition importante. Dont la cause était des baies toxiques qu'elle avait mangées pensant qu'elles étaient comestibles.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard qu'Alice, Bella et Rosalie ont enfin pu quitter l'hôpital et commencer une nouvelle vie avec des hommes qui les aimaient.

* * *

><p>Emmett et Rosalie ont eu beaucoup de mal à s'apprivoiser du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance de nouveau à la gente masculine. Elle s'était mise à la boxe pour libérer toutes ses tensions accumulées au fil du temps et Emmett s'était auto proclamé son prof alors certains soirs il rentrait couvert de bleus. Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel et donc je ne peux pas révéler à mon meilleur ami que Rosalie attend une petite fille.<p>

Quand à Jasper et Alice, ils sont partis à Los Angeles pour dépenser le salaire de Jasper car Alice s'était découvert une passion pour le shopping et la mode. Jasper l'encourageait beaucoup pour qu'elle reprenne ses études. Au fur et à mesure des séances de psy avec Jasper, Alice avait finit par ressentir des sentiments pour lui, le transfert patient-médecin à dû aussi aider.

Tandis que Bella a suivis consciencieusement sa cure de désintoxication ce qui lui a permis de reprendre sa vie en main. Le mariage est prévu pour le mois prochain et le stress lui redonne envie de s'adonner à son ancien démon : la cocaïne.

Et Carlisle et Esmé ont pris la lourde décision d'adopter une petite Cambodgienne qui devrait arriver la semaine prochaine.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis même si il est négatif. <strong>_

_**Est-ce que les lignes pour séparer les parties vous ont dérangés ?**_

_**Paulipopo**_


End file.
